


Just Lance Strumming a Guitar

by Klance_hell



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, I guess there's some Klance, I just love music and want my boys to enjoy my favorite songs as well, Singing, Songs, before Keith left the garrison, but only if you want there to be, guitar playing, it can also be taken as a friendship, lance plays the guitar, let the boys have a good day, they're kind of cute, wanted to write something cute instead of all the usual angst I write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klance_hell/pseuds/Klance_hell
Summary: Hey, everyone. Here is a happy fic about Lance playing guitar and singing to Keith. I wrote it because I love music and wanted the boys to listen to my favorite songs as well.





	Just Lance Strumming a Guitar

**Author's Note:**

> The songs used in this fic are I will follow you into the dark by death cab for a cutie and Ordinary World by Duran Duran.

As Lance gazed at the sunset, the cool rocky ground underneath him reminded him of the frequent trips he took with his siblings to the ice cream shop. His siblings would all laugh and giggle as Lance flirted with the staff and poke fun at him when he struck out. Which almost always happened. The memory was comforting to him. A light wind tousled his hair and he shifted so his guitar sat comfortably against his crossed legs. Lance sighed. It hadn’t even been half a year since he came to the garrison and he was already homesick. His eyes closed. When would living on his own get easier? All around him birds announced the approach of night. Their songs filled the otherwise silent skies.

For Lance's seventh birthday his mother had sat him down on the old creaky bed in his bedroom and given him an old guitar. And for the next two years, she taught him how to play. Every day she would gently correct his mistakes, and everyday Lance would smile as his skills slowly but surely improved. From the very first moment he laid his fingers on the strings, Lance loved playing the guitar. He would play for birthdays, weddings, parties or just for fun. Even at the garrison, Lance made sure to sneak away whenever he could. In a way, he craved the feel of his fingers gliding over the neck of the guitar and the pleasant hum it made. Lance began to slowly strum the guitar strings and a familiar tune joined the birdsong in the evening sky. After a beat, he took a deep breath and opened his mouth to singing along.

_“Love of mine, someday you will die_  
_But I’ll be close behind_  
_I’ll follow you into the dark_  
_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_  
_Just our hands clasped so tight_  
_Waiting for the hint of a spark_

_If Heaven and Hell decide_  
_That they both are satisfied_  
_Illuminate the No’s on their vacancy signs_  
_If there’s no one beside you_  
_When your soul embarks_  
_Then I’ll follow you into the dark”_

 Suddenly, Lance could feel eyes on his back and his fingers faltered as he turned to see Keith Kogane silently watching him.  
“You’re pretty good,” Keith said simply. Lance was at a loss for words, during his time in the garrison Keith had never once even looked at Lance. And now suddenly he’s complimenting Lance’s guitar playing. Did Lance fall asleep out here? Was this all a dream?

“Is it okay if I stay and listen?” Keith asked. Lance nodded, still half stunned by the surrealism of the moment. “What else can you play?” Keith crossed his legs in a child-like fashion in front of Lance and stared at him with an intensity that made Lance uncomfortable.

“Can you sit behind me? I’m not very comfortable with people watching me play.” Surprisingly Keith got up and moved behind him with no complaints, and he resumed his child-like way of sitting, facing away from Lance’s back. Lance couldn’t help but smile. “No one ever comes to this spot, well no one besides me anyway. So what are you doing here?” Lance asked.

“I was jogging.”

“Why not use the track inside?”

“Too many people and you can’t enjoy the sunsets from inside.” Lance laughed. “What’s so funny?” Keith growled, and Lance felt an elbow jab into his back.

“Ow!” Lance protested. “It’s just you don’t seem like the type to enjoy a sunset.”

“Just play your damn instrument already.” Lance could hear the embarrassment in Keith’s voice. But with one more chuckle, he began plucking away at the strings, and once again he opened his mouth and began to sing.

_“Came in from a rainy Thursday_  
_On the avenue_  
_Thought I heard you talking softly_

_I turned on the lights, the TV_  
_And the radio_  
_Still, I can’t escape the ghost of you”_

There was a slight pressure on his back as Keith leaned into him and Lance smiled. What a weird day this had turned out to be. Lance's voice flowed out in a gentle and soft lullaby. The melody was sweet but simple and his voice rose and fell in a mesmerizing cadence. _  
_

_“What has happened to it all?_  
_Crazy, some are saying_  
_Where is the life that I recognize?_  
_Gone away_

_But I won’t cry for yesterday_  
_There’s an ordinary world_  
_Somehow I have to find_  
_And as I try to make my way_  
_To the ordinary world_  
_I will learn to survive”_

Lance's voice slowly drifted off and he set the guitar down beside him clearing his throat. Keith started as if remembering who he was leaning on and sat up.

“That’s all I know how to play. I’m, um, still learning the rest,” He scratched the back of his head.

“I liked,” Keith said simply. “When you finish learning it I want to listen to it.” Lance smiled. Maybe this could be the start of a beautiful friendship.

“I'll be sure to play it for you when I do.” Keith moved so they sat side by side, their knees only centimeters apart. They stayed that way for a long time. Just two people on the desert floor, watching the sun disappear behind the distant mountains. After the sun's light had faded Keith stood up, brushed off his pants and jogged off without a word of farewell. Normally Lance would have been insulted, but he figured that was just how the strange emo boy worked. Besides Lance knew he'd see Keith again, and though he didn't want to admit it he looked forward to seeing the boy again. No matter how weird he or his mullet was.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read my other fanfic 'Hidden World' and are wondering why the next chapter is taking so long to come out, I apologize. Ever since I graduated I've been looking for a job. And let me tell you, it's a hell of a lot harder than I thought it would be. Don't worry though I have been writing the chapter in between trips to the city, so it should be out soon. Probably by next week at the latest.  
> If you have any constructive criticism I would be delighted to hear it. There are always ways to improve my writing so let me know your thoughts. Also, I'm currently taking requests so if you have any leave them in the comments section. Thank you all so much for reading. Love you!


End file.
